


Here, there be Vulpex...

by Eos_x



Series: The Hive Archive [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animals, Art, Drabble, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gift Art, Hive Ships (Stargate), Pets, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x
Summary: There are a number of curious creatures that inhabit a hiveship. The vulpex are only the beginning...*Two art works and a short extract from ‘What Dreams May Come’.“There is much about Wraith that you do not know, Sheppard.” - Todd the WraithJoin me in The Hive Archives as it’s about time we learned a little more about Todd, as well his Wraith officers and any humans or creatures that inhabit his flagship hive...
Series: The Hive Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991752
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Here, there be Vulpex...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salchat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/gifts).



> For Salchat and her lovely daughter. May your world be full of doting (and demanding) furry vulpex. XD
> 
> The vulpex are my version of a Pegasus fox-cat hybrid, only larger and ever so slightly telepathic. They can't really communicate mind-to-mind, but they can bend to the will of any Wraith, including the Drones, who are responsible for them.

**Here there be vulpex...**

From _'What Dreams May Come?'_ Chapter 1:

When Todd had joined his first hive, lonely and intimidated by the experienced scientists and hulking warriors, he had spent many hours skulking down at the ship’s core. He had enjoyed tending to the warren of  dens  that housed the _vulpex_ within the core’s outer shell.  It was even possible to gauge a hive’s age by the trenches and tunnels that pitted the thick carapace.

Typically a task left for the drones, Todd had assisted with clearing out their hovels and then played for hours with the young ones.  He loved to watch them scurry up and down the outer core, their claws clinging to its surface so they could creep along upside down. It mystified him to this day that most queens would punish poor performers with a cycle spent in the service of the cunning animals. 

The _vulpex_ were a ship necessity, needed for their inclination to feed on hive carrion by clearing chambers of sloughed hiveskin and extraneous fluids that would otherwise fester and rot. They favoured the warm, dank darkness around the ship’s core and reveled in the company of true Wraith. While they were just barely telepathic, the creatures gleaned so little from the vacant minds of drones that they flocked to the officers who, in turn, tried to avoid them completely. 

As Todd strode along the corridor toward the bridge of his flagship hive, one of many under his command, his grateful companion crept out of the shadows and fell in just behind. Todd’s _vulpex_ was an oversized black and viridescent male with wayward tufts of fur and, it had to be said, a rather entitled attitude.

The creature’s mind licked at Todd’s  _ solis _ , divulging his pleasure at playing escort.  Todd had never understood his hivemates’ aversion to the _vulpex_. It was their loss. They would never know the undemanding comfort of rippling joy that caressed his mind and brought him peace. 

The cocky vulpine had sought him out when he took over this hive, claiming the Commander’s chamber as his own whenever the mood struck him.

And Todd was only too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the furry hive scavengers. Their home was inspired by a sketch of a peach pit... yep, that's right! Then I painted it and played around in the Comica app with various editing tools. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think and hear about the creatures that are lurking about in your SGA headcanon... :D


End file.
